


Respite

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi shenanigans, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars are raging with no end in sight. Chancellor Palpatine is feeling unhappy and wishes he was a Jedi on the front lines instead of a helpless leader behind a desk. Anakin decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/gifts).



Republic forces were suffering enormous losses. Dooku and Grievous were growing more vicious. The Senate couldn’t agree on anything. These were the topics being discussed by Obi-Wan, Plo, and Mace in the Chancellor’s suite, but Anakin was barely paying attention. How could he when their host looked so utterly defeated and weary?

Palpatine still seemed to be visibly shaken from the recent events on Naboo. An occasion for celebration on his home planet had turned into a night of terror. Luckily, Anakin and a disguised Obi-Wan had managed to thwart Dooku. Palpatine had put on a brave face for the Republic in the following days, but Anakin saw the effects. He saw Palpatine’s normally vibrant eyes filled with fear. His ornate robes seemed to drape limply from his thin body and his face was sallow. 

“I believe it’s the best option right now,” Mace said, bringing Anakin back to the present conversation. 

“But, Master Jedi, the people on Iridonia. I MUST visit them if only to give them hope. Morale is so low across the galaxy these days,” Palpatine protested, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Chancellor, it’s not safe,” Plo said. “We thought we had plenty of security on Naboo and look what happened.” 

Palpatine let out a shuddering breath and placed a shaking hand on his forehead, remaining silent for a minute while the Jedi looked at him in concern. 

Finally, Palpatine spoke, but his voice was faint. “I’m so weak. I’ve failed the citizens of this Republic.” 

“That’s not true,” Anakin said firmly. “You’re doing all you can. If you want to visit Iridonia, we will protect you. I’ll personally escort---“Anakin stopped when he glanced over at Obi-Wan and was met with an intense glare. He rethought his approach. “I mean, I will work with the Council to find the best option, providing that no one comes up with a surprise plan without telling me.” 

He stared pointedly at Obi-Wan as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Palpatine unsteadily rose to his feet and ran a hand through his white hair. 

“Forgive me, my friends. I –I need a moment alone.”

“Poor man,” Plo said as Palpatine disappeared into his private office, “He’s under a lot of pressure.”

The others nodded. They sat quietly in their comfortable chairs as the minutes crept by. Anakin stared around the crimson room, his mind racing. Was the Chancellor okay? Should they summon a medical droid? The silence was broken by Mace’s hologram, which he quickly pulled out. Yoda’s shimmering blue image was projected in front of him. 

“Needed at the Temple, you and Master Kenobi are. Urgent, it is.” 

“We’re on our way,” Mace said before ending the communication and turning to Plo. “Finish up with the Chancellor, but don’t make any final decisions yet.”

They were swiftly escorted from the suite by the Chancellor’s guards, leaving Anakin and Plo alone. 

“Anakin, your input is always valued, especially in matters like these.” Plo’s deep voice was soothing and kind. “The Chancellor thinks highly of you.” 

“I sure wish Obi-wan valued my input,” Anakin muttered, a tinge of bitterness and anger seeping into his words. 

Just then, the doors to the Chancellor’s office slid open and Palpatine emerged, looking even more tired than before. Despite his appearance, Anakin felt a swell of joy at seeing his good friend finally rejoin them. Palpatine slowly lowered himself into a nearby cushioned chair.

“The others grew tired of waiting?” he asked, a small smile creeping across his pale face. 

“They were needed at the Temple,” Plo said. “But, Anakin and I can continue the meeting. “

“I’ve made up my mind, gentlemen. I won’t be making my journey.”

“But, sir—“ Anakin protested. 

Palpatine held up his hand. “No, no. I’m afraid it’s far too dangerous right now.”

“I’m sorry, Chancellor. I know how much it means to you to visit the systems, but you’ve made a wise decision,” Plo said. 

“No, it’s I who should be sorry,” Palpatine said. He lowered his eyes and stared down at his trembling hands. “I—I wish I could be like you. If only I had the Force.” 

Plo watched in surprise as Palpatine pulled out a fancily embroidered handkerchief and wiped his eyes. 

“Don’t do this to yourself,” Anakin said. “The whole galaxy depends on you. You’re arguably more important than any of us, even Master Yoda.” 

Palpatine gave a weak smile. “Oh, how I wish I could’ve been trained as a Jedi. Then I could be standing beside you on the front lines instead of sitting around while my people are dying.” 

There was an awkward silence. Anakin didn’t know how to respond. The Chancellor was being unnecessarily hard on himself, but Anakin also wondered how long he’d been harboring these thoughts. He thought back to all the times the Chancellor had visited the Jedi Temple to stand on the balcony and watch him train with his fellow padawans. Did he feel left out? Inadequate? 

“I’ve never even held a lightsaber before,” Palpatine continued, talking to himself more than Anakin and Plo now. 

Anakin suddenly had an idea. Obi-Wan would probably kill him for this, but Plo might understand his desperate need to cheer up his friend. 

He stood up.

“I’ll show you some lightsaber tricks,” he said. “Plo, can he use yours?” 

Plo looked hesitant, but he ended up handing his lightsaber to Palpatine, whose eyes seemed to light up as soon as he gripped the hilt. Anakin spent nearly an hour showing Palpatine how to lunge, parry, feint and whatever else he could throw into the mix. It immediately lifted the other man’s spirits. Although he swung the glowing blade with amusing clumsiness, he laughed all the same. Once, when their blades met, Anakin saw a strange glint in Palpatine’s eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had come. 

Their sparring went on for a while until Palpatine paused and took off his heavy outer robe. “I think I’d like to duel the great Master Plo Koon now!” 

Thankfully, Plo was in a good mood and indulged their antics without protest. They swapped out lightsabers and Anakin stood aside to watch the show. Anakin folded his arms across his chest, feeling very pleased with himself. Why couldn’t Obi-Wan appreciate his ideas or see how successful they were, big or small? 

He blinked in confusion as a sudden feeling of unease washed over him just as Palpatine gave a particularly hard swing and locked blades with his opponent. Plo barely had time to block the blow. Palpatine smiled wryly as the blue light bathed both of their faces. 

“Almost caught you off guard, Master Jedi.” 

Plo used the Force to turn off Anakin’s lightsaber and pull it from Palpatine’s hands. “I think we’re done here,” he said, “You did well, Chancellor. You certainly have a knack for lightsabers.” 

“I loved practicing with vibroblades when I was a boy on Naboo. My father had a whole collection.” Palpatine said, wiping sweat from his brow. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity. You are both truly remarkable Jedi.” 

*** 

Plo seemed troubled as they rode down the elevator. Anakin was worried that he’d crossed too many lines back there. Was Plo upset with him?

“Er---you won’t tell Obi-Wan about that, right?” Anakin said, “I just wanted to give the Chancellor a confidence boost.”

Plo sighed. “No, but I’d advise against doing that again.”

Anakin nudged him. “Are you embarrassed that an untrained old man almost got in a hit?” 

Plo didn’t answer right away. He stared out of the window at the sky traffic, his posture stiff. “Something was---off. I can’t explain it, though. Everything is so muddled these days.”

“Hmm, that’s what everyone keeps saying,” Anakin said, gazing up at the sun. “I just wish the war would end.” 

“It will,” Plo said, “Don’t lose hope, Anakin. We’ll make it through and come out stronger than before.”


End file.
